Field
This embodiment relates to a lighting device.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as LED) is a semiconductor element for converting electric energy into light. An electric bulb has a short life span. A longer time for use of the electric bulb causes the life span to be shorter. For this reason, the electric bulb is required to check and change cyclically. Therefore, there has been a problem of paying for the additional cost of changing and managing the electric bulb. As compared with existing light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent electric lamp and so on, the LED has advantages of low power consumption, a semi-permanent span of life, a rapid response speed, safety and an environment-friendliness. Therefore, many researches are devoted to substitution of the existing light sources with the LED. The LED is used as a light source for lighting devices, for example, various lamps used interiorly and exteriorly, a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign and a street lamp and the like, as a result, is now increasingly taking the place of the electric bulb. However, since the LED tends to be vulnerable to heat generated from its operation, most of LED lighting devices are employing various means for efficiently radiating heat. In the publication of Korean patent application No. 10-2009-0130473, a power LED module for a street lamp is disclosed, which radiates high heat through a heat radiating plate and so on. A heat radiating body having a heat radiating fin formed therein is used in the conventional technology disclosed in the publication of Korean patent application No. 10-2009-009831.